A Series of Oneshots
by faemystic4
Summary: This is a series of oneshots circling around Roy and Ed. They can each be read alone.
1. Comments

Comments

by faemystic4

RoyxEd

Warnings: m/m, lime

Summary: Ed wants to say something to Roy, but Roy doesn't feel like talking…

6/17/05

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me (unfortunately), but they do belong to a Hiromu

Arakawa. Thank you for creating these characters, and I hope you don't mind my use...

They were making out in the colonel's office when the Fullmetal alchemist spoke up.

"You know I don't like you or anything just because of this new arrangement. I still hate you as much as before this…situation occurred."

Roy made a noncommittal murmur in response, taking full advantage of Ed's position on his lap to lean over and press a kiss to Ed's neck. He shifted his left arm to Ed's waist, toying with the top of Ed's pants as he snuck his right hand up the younger man's chest, caressing the skin he felt beneath the tank top.

"Mmm," Ed hummed his pleasure, grabbing hold of Roy's shoulder and swinging his metal arm over Roy's neck.

"You see, you're still a bastard—annoying, and—oh yeah, that feels great—perverted too—oh!" Ed let out a gasp as Roy bit down hard at the juncture of his next, leaving a very noticeable mark.

"I can't stand you; I don't understand why Al thinks you have any redeeming qualities; he's too nice for his own good. You're an evil bastard—ah, don't stop!—trying to act all superior."

Roy made no reply as he trailed kisses up Ed's face, but he did smirk when Ed let out a gasp and whined when Roy pinched his nipple.

"It seems that every time I return to Central to make a report, you're there trying to make my life miserable. Everyone—mmm—thinks you're so great, and all the women fall all over themselves to get a date with you; it seems like I'm the only one who sees how truly awful you are! So, with that all out of the way, I'm just telling you now that I'm not doing this because I—keep doing that—like you, and definitely not because I love you! I—ah—hate you! So, we understand things now, right?"

Roy let out a sigh and said, "You talk too much. Be quiet. Let me kiss you."

Ed looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you even listen to anything I said just now? It was very import--!" Ed gave out an indecent squawk when his counterpart suddenly and unexpectedly swooped down to plant a kiss on the elder Elric's lips. Ed resisted for a moment before giving in and fully enjoying the best kiss of his life, completely forgetting all of his surroundings and previous thoughts.

Hawkeye gave the office door a menacing glare when she heard the moans emit through the closed door.

"You would think, since they've been together for half a year now, that they would learn that an office is not the best place to do it. Especially since the walls are thin."

Havoc grinned and spoke up, "So, I wonder how long it'll take them to leave the room this time?"

Hawkeye sighed as people began placing bets before finally joining in and placing her own bet. She had made quite a bit of money off of the haphazard couple after all.

End

Author's Notes: Hi, I hope you enjoyed! As my first ever fanfic, I am quite happy I convinced myself to actually post it. Hopefully, it wasn't so badly done that I gave everyone huge headaches. Anyways, please review and give me feedback. I'd really like to know what people think. Thanks! -faemystic4


	2. Sight

Sight

by faemystic4

Summary: Ed needs glasses…

Pairing: RoyxEd, hint of AlxWinry

Warning: fetish, maybe? It's safe though…

6/19/05

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but

they do belong to a Hiromu Arakawa. sob

Still

"Ed, you need glasses," Roy remarked as he watched Ed pore over some books from the Central City library.

Over the past few weeks, when Ed was not off on one of his trips, a new routine had emerged between the elder Elric and the colonel. Every night, at six in the evening, Roy would leave headquarters, pick up some food, and join Ed and Al at the library. At about nine, Al would leave with a murmured good bye, leaving Ed to his books and Roy. During those hours, Roy would join in on the research they were doing, or bring some paperwork of his own from the office to go through. Once Ed had fallen asleep over his books at about midnight, Roy would gently move Ed to the nearby sofa and place a blanket on him before leaving for his own residence.

These were the few times that Ed would not spend his entire time arguing with the colonel; instead, aside from a few, distracted replies to whatever inquiries Al or Roy made, Ed rarely spoke during this time.

Roy enjoyed these moments as much as he liked the many times in headquarters when he encountered an outraged Edward Elric. Whenever he paused in his own work for a breather, he would look up to watch the FullMetal Alchemist. It was an intense and strangely intimate sight.

Roy would watch as Ed went through the books in a quick but paced manner. Usually, since the library room they inhabited was stuffy, Ed would remove all his clothes, leaving only his tank top and pants on. Roy could watch the light dance on Ed's skin for hours. His face was even more intriguing. Ed's face was screwed in concentration, a little furrow forming between his two eyebrows as his eyes scanned the page. His mouth would be pursed, sometimes drawing into a frown when he read a particularly difficult passage.

The best part was that Edward Elric never even noticed Roy's attention upon himself.

This evening, Roy had brought some of work from the office, in a hurry to finish them before the day was done, so Hawkeye wouldn't get on his case the next day. As usual, Al left around nine, parting with his usual mechanical "good bye". Roy finished his work at about ten, and afterwards, without something to do, he once again took up the task of watching Ed. He noticed all the usual things, but this time, he noticed that Ed squinted at the words on the page beneath him. So, he had decided to remark on it.

"Ed, you need glasses," Roy repeated, and Ed put down his book, looked up at him, and glared.

"I do not need glasses," Ed growled out.

Roy smirked, "Yes you do. I was watching you just now, and your face was not even this far from the page you were reading." He held up two fingers about three inches from each other.

Ed denied this, "I do not!"

"You were squinting! I'm surprised I didn't realize this earlier; I should have guessed when I saw how bad your aim is," Roy replied smugly.

"My aim is not bad! I always hit what I want to hit!" Ed yelled back, his face flushing in anger.

Roy leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, eyeing Ed critically. "That is because you blow up everything within a five mile radius of yourself. If you didn't hit the target you were aiming for, then it must be halfway across the country."

When Ed shifted guiltily for a moment, Roy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Wait a moment, I'm not the first who mentioned this to you, am I?"

Ed ducked down, before muttering, "You, Winry, and Hawkeye have all sort of said something."

"Hawkeye?" Roy said, surprised. She never mentioned this to him.

"Yeah, she got me to go to an eye doctor at Headquarters, so I have a prescription; I just haven't gotten around to getting glasses yet," Ed replied. "I think she's going to make me go at gunpoint sometime next week."

Roy chuckled softly at Ed's prediction. "I see. I look forward to seeing you in glasses."

Ed grumbled a bit before returning to his research, and Roy kept watching Ed read until he fell asleep on his book. When Roy realized, he got up slowly, moved over to Ed to bring him over to the sofa, and draped a blanket over Ed's body. Ed sighed in his sleep, and Roy took the moment to examine Ed's relaxed face.

Gone were the intense look of concentration and the flushed face of anger. What was left was a peaceful look of non-thoughts, and Roy paused in his perusal of Ed's sleeping face. He had never seen such a look on his fellow alchemist's face. It was as if the troubles of the world had drifted away with the setting sun, leaving only contentment and serenity. Roy smiled wistfully and turned to leave.

Five days later.

Roy walked into the Central City library, holding onto his bag of deli sandwiches for the Elric brothers and himself. He made his way to the backroom the Elric's had taken over and was about to greet them normally, when he noticed something new. He gaped.

Ed looked up at him, glasses perched upon his nose, and said, "Oh, hey, Al's not here. Winry's in town, so Al went to go visit her. Did you bring food for him too?"

"You're wearing glasses?" Roy asked in a daze. How could anyone look so good in glasses? They were thin, with a brown, metallic border. And Ed looked positively delicious in them. Roy felt his heart start to race as he looked at Ed.

Ed, oblivious to Roy's problem, distractedly replied as he grabbed for the bag of food in Roy's relaxed grip, "Yeah, Hawkeye escorted me to a place where they sold glasses and picked them out for me. She was acting weird the entire time too. She had the strangest look in her eyes every time I tried on a pair, and when I finally got to this one, she muttered your name for some odd reason. Do you know why she'd do something like that? Anyways, I don't plan on wearing these all the time, just when I'm reading and stuff."

Roy stared hungrily at Ed.

Ed glanced up at Roy form his sandwich, concerned by his lack of response. "Roy, are you okay?" When he saw the colonel staring at him, he set down his sandwich and asked, "What, do these glasses look stupid? I knew I should have gotten the other pair, but nope, Hawkeye insisted on this one. I didn't want her to get scary, so I just agreed to whatever."

Roy quickly walked over and said. "You look damn hot in those glasses." Roy leaned over and kissed Ed deeply.

Ed's eyes bugged out in shock at this new predicament, before realizing that the feelings produced were very nice. With a moan, he gave in to the kiss, his tongue fighting back against Roy's. The kiss went on forever, it felt, before finally coming to an end, the couple panting as they drew back, short on air.

Ed pressed a hand to his lips in shock before uttering, "Wow! If I had known that would happen, I would've gotten glasses long ago."

Roy just eyed Ed lustfully before pouncing on Ed again.

The books and sandwich lay forgotten as the two alchemists rediscovered each other.

Back at Headquarters, Riza Hawkeye was staring at the door of Colonel Mustang's office, "I wonder if Roy liked my choice…" With a faint smile, she returned to the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk.

End

Author's Note: please read and review!


	3. Stuck

Stuck

by faemystic4

Pairing: RoyxEd

Summary: There's a cat stuck in a tree…

Warnings: none, really

6/18/05

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except the cat, but I don't even own one, unfortunately. So, all the characters belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa who created this story. Thank you!

Stuck

"Brother? There is a kitten stuck in the tree," Al's mechanical voice broke through the concentration Ed had cocooned himself in to read his book. With a frown of annoyance, Ed looked up from his reclined position under the aforementioned tree.

"Your point? It'll come down when it wants to come down," Ed harrumphed and returned to his book. He was hoping Al would drop the subject, but unfortunately, Al pressed on.

"But brother, what if it can't come down? It's been stuck in the tree for a while now."

Ed replied off-handedly, "Then you get it down. I'm busy."

When Ed received no response, he looked up at his younger brother again. Despite his armored face, Ed could still see the hurt look on his brother's face. He mentally reprimanded himself for reminding Al of his situation, before standing up and reluctantly putting down the book. It was an engrossing book, and it had several interesting ideas about alchemy that might have helped with their mission. Oh well, he could read it later. He had to go save the kitten after all.

"Alright, I'll go get this kitten down; just give me a moment."

Al brightened visibly at this agreement, leaving Ed feeling a little less guilty. Ed removed his jacket, leaving him dressed in his black tank top and pants. He looked up at the limb of the tree the kitten was standing on. It was a calico cat, tiny and mewing rather pitifully.

Al spoke up and offered, "If it's too high, I can hoist you up…"

Ed turned to glare at his brother, "Are you calling me SHORT!"

Al moved back nervously and tried to speak in a soothing manner as he noticed the steam that was beginning to exit the elder's ears, "I'm not saying that. Anyone would have trouble getting to the limb where the cat is. That's all."

Ed scowled and replied, "Whatever, I can climb it myself, without anyone's help." With that, he stalked to the tree and began to slowly make his way up. Al winced as he overheard a few of the grumbles exiting his brother's mouth as he made his way up the tree.

After about five minutes, Ed finally reached the limb the kitten was standing on. From his position, he could see the colonel's office and he frowned at the thought. This was a dangerous threat to the colonel should anyone want to kill him. With a wipe to his face, Ed ignored the thought. It's not as if he cared.

He crept his way to the kitten slowly, turning red as he called out, "Here kitty, kitty. Come on, let me help you down."

The kitten mewed at him before jumping on his head, knocking him off-balance for a moment. 'Stupid cat.' Ed struggled back to a more balanced position, and once done, he attempted to extricate the kitten from his hair. With a growl of discontent at being disturbed, the kitten jumped off of its perch in the mess of blond hair, and made its way down the tree, abandoning a tousled and slightly put off alchemist to the tree.

"Hey look! I guess you were right! The kitten wasn't stuck. You can come down now, brother," Al yelled up to the disgruntled Ed.

Ed replied, "I know, and I'm coming down. Just give me a moment." Ed began to move to put himself in a better position to get down before he realized something. He had no idea how to get down.

The colonel was hard at work creating a card house from the cards he had snitched from Havoc's coat pocket in his office when he heard the distinctive metal steps that signified Alphonse Elric's arrival. With a mournful sigh, he took one last look at his near-finished creation before knocking it over and hiding the cards in a drawer in his desk. It wouldn't do for Hawkeye to hear about this after all. She was scary.

A knock at the door followed by an "It's Al" made Roy wonder why the younger brother was here. There wasn't any mission, and he hadn't heard of any new escapades of the elder from his subordinates.

"Come in," Roy replied, and he looked quizzically at the armored figure. If Al wasn't armored, he could've sworn that Al looked embarrassed and reluctant to be here. "What is the problem?"

Al looked about for a moment before saying, "There was a kitten in the tree."

Roy just looked at him. There was some point Al was getting to that he wasn't catching.

"I got Ed to go up after it," Al added in a hurry.

'Now, why would Al be here for that—oh, right,' Roy smirked and leaned back. He had seen the Elric brothers earlier through his window, and as he turned to look, he grinned in satisfaction as his theory proved true. Ed was clinging to a tree limb, glaring through the office window at him and his brother. It figures that Ed could do everything else, but he can't get down from a tree.

Al started babbling when he noticed that Roy could see Ed outside. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. The kitten—it could get down—I just didn't notice, and now, Ed is stuck up there. I can't get him down, otherwise I would've helped the kitten, and he didn't want me to get you, but he didn't want anyone else, either. No one else is around at the moment, and you're the only one I can turn to. Please get him down."

Al looked hopefully (as hopefully as armor can look) at Roy, who responded, "Of course. Edward is important after all. It would not do well for him to be…trapped in a tree."

With a quirk of his lips, the colonel exited the office, Al trailing behind him. This was much more amusing than card houses.

Ed frowned as he watched the colonel approach. He was getting his brother back for this. 'Of all the people, why Roy?' 'Granted,' Ed mused distractedly, 'he is a great kisser.' However, Roy was never going to let him live this down.

"So, FullMetal, enjoying the view?" Roy smirked devilishly.

"Shut up, you bastard. Get me down from this tree right now. I wasn't enjoying any view because there was nothing to enjoy," Ed yelled back down to the colonel. On second thought, maybe it wasn't a good idea to insult the colonel. He was the only way for Ed to get down.

"I heard you didn't want me. Should I make myself scarce?" Roy grinned as he watched Ed bite back a snarl. He so enjoyed these little spats with Ed. It made him feel so…domestic. Well, not exactly. Ed and domestic didn't fit very well. With a sigh, he opened his arms and shouted, "Jump down! I'll catch you!"

"Are you crazy? From this high up, even if I trusted you, I wouldn't jump!" Ed retorted in a panicked manner.

Al spoke up from Roy's side, "I already tried to get him to do that. He won't."

Roy frowned. If his brother couldn't convince him, then he probably couldn't. There relationship was a bit too new for the depth of trust Ed shared with his brother. 'Well, if he won't come down, I guess I just have to go up!' With a grin, Roy, too, took off and threw to the side his military jacket, and he began the long trek up the tree.

Ed gaped at him, "What are you doing? If you come up, how are you going to get me down?"

Roy grunted in effort as he made his way up, "Alphonse, would you give your brother and I some privacy? I can take care of him, and I'll make sure he gets down."

Al cheerily replied, "Yes sir, colonel! I'll be in our room Ed, if you need me!"

Ed just let out a howl of rage as Al hurriedly left, and when Roy finally reached the elder Elric, Ed moaned as the Flame Alchemist swooped in for the kill.

Al was tinkering with some metal parts in their room when Ed finally returned. Al's eyes widened as he took in Ed's figure. His hair was mussed, lips were bruised, and his clothing was everywhere. He was limply carrying his jacket in his metal hand and his book in the other.

"So, he got you off," Al said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess he did," Ed grinned, lost in the memory as he made his way to the bathroom to change.

A little while away, under the tree, the colonel sat peacefully, a mess of satisfaction, enjoying the night air when a little calico kitten made its way to him, curling up on his lap. Roy chuckled softly as he petted the kitten. "Good kitten…" The kitten purred.

End

Author's notes: Please read and review!


End file.
